Avatar: Rise Of The Wolf
by bhark3
Summary: "You're perfect." These were the last words he heard before the creature sent a teenage war veteran into this world. Can a young man, who has survived war and genocide live in the world of the Avatar with nothing but the clothes on his back, a useless map, a musket and a dark secret? Let's find out... Canned. Moving on to Comic version.
1. Prologue

**AVATAR: RISE OF THE WOLF REMAKE.**

* * *

It was a quiet night in the middle of the Australian desert. The red ground still warm from the hot day. The wind was blowing slightly, causing the few plants the sway. Everything was at peace.

Expect for one man walking home from a long trip to the nearby town. Nearby meaning at least a hundred kilometers from where he was now. The man was wearing a large coat and was holding a stolen shotgun in his hand. His face was covered in shadow from his hat, one similar to what cowboys wore in the days of old. The only thing one could see on his face was his yellow, glowing eyes.

The man stopped in front of the door to his hut, built from scrap metal, wire and the odd piece of wood, his little home wasn't the greatest around but it did the job.

He pushed the door open before closing it with the shotgun once he entered. The man put his hat on a coat hanger he had stolen a few years back before walking over to his gun rack. He had everything, from muskets made in the 18th century to a F90 assault rifle, a prototype gun he stole a few months back. If it interested him, he took it.

The man blinked his eyes once, making them go from their glowing yellow, to normal, brown eyes. He flipped a switch next to the rack, turning on a light before placing the shotgun on a empty part of the rack.

He looked the rack over once more before picking up a Webley IV and loading a single, silver looking, bullet into it. He spun the chamber and closed the gun up before walking over to a chair in the middle of the little metal hut he made.

The man sat down on the chair and looked at the bookcase against far wall and used his inhuman sight to go over the titles of the books he had stolen. They were all non-fiction books, instead going over a number of subjects, warfare being the subject most of the books went over. Some however taught other things, such as how to make black powder, muskets and such.

The few books the man owned that didn't involve weapons or war were books meant to teach the reader other languages. From English, German, French and Spanish to Mandarin, Korean and modern Japanese.

But that was all useless now. The man leaned back in his chair as he thought his life over. It didn't take long before the man came across thoughts that were better left alone.

"What a fucking life." The man spoke, sounding very young despite his size. He thought his life over more before reaching for a journal he made to record the things he did through out his life. From the beginning of his new life to the end of the war.

"Let's see, childhood goes to fucking hell about ten years ago, first kill a year later at six, lost right eye at eight and left arm at ten. Killed torturer/master at same age and gave away humanity a month later. Forgot old name, gave myself new name: Rick Locker. War started at age twelve and ended roughing five months ago after three years of hell."

The man, Rick, closed the book and placed it in his coat before lifting the hand that held the gun up. He looked at the gun for what felt like years but must of been only a few seconds.

"Time to put an end to this sad story."

With that he opened the gun up once more and check which chamber the bullet was in. He turned the chamber slightly so it would line up with the barrel once cocked.

He place the gun under his chin and closed his eyes. He wore a small smile as he thought about what he was about to do.

"If hell's real, they better watch out because I'm going to fuck shit up when I get there."

Before he could even pull back the hammer, the door to his hut slammed open. Acting on pure instinct, Rick jumped from his seat and pointed the gun at the door. What he saw confused him.

Standing at the door was a figure covered in shadow slowly looking up at Rick. The figure raised his hand, one that was, strangely, covered in scales and had talons on the finger tips. It uncurled one of it's fingers, pointing it at Rick.

"You." It spoke.

Rick cocked his gun as he glared the figure down. The figure stepped into Rick's hut before the door closed behind it on it's own.

"You're perfect."

The figure started to shake with laughter, Rick on the other hand, was very pissed off.

"FUCK OFF!"

Rick fired his only shot at the figure hoping to kill it and return to what he was about to do. But after the loud bang, nothing happen. The figure was still there and still laughing.

Rick was about to tackle the thing in front of him before he started to feel weak. Very, very weak. He dropped his empty gun as his legs gave out below him.

Rick fell to the ground with a thud, banging his jaw on his chair during the fall. Rick used all the energy he had left to stare at the laughing figure with yellow eyes. With a final, beastly growl, Rick let out a final breath before blacking out.

That was the last time Rick breathed the world's air.

Well, that world at least.

* * *

**A/N: Well then, the first chapter of my ROTW remake is here. To think I got this out the day after I announced it. I thought it would of taken a lot longer, hence the five day widow I gave myself.**

**For those who don't know, this is a remake of my flagship story ROTW which will be/was taken down on the 19th/20th of October 2014.**

**I hope this will get a bit more of a reaction out of the readers of fanfiction than the first did.**

**And for those wanting to see Team Avatar, stay tune for that next chapter. It should be up before next week if I don't slack off as I've all ready got the first part of Chapter two done.**

**Let's all hope this is better than the disaster that my first story was.**

**Before I leave I'd like to thank anyone who read my first story and I hope you enjoy this better then that one.**

**For those who wanted to read the never to be finished Chase chapter for my old story can find it as the last chapter of my old story and it will be put up on my Deviantart profile.**

**My thanks go to everyone who's read this and I hope you all do well in life.**

**See ya later.**


	2. Welcome to the Four Nations

**AVATAR: RISE OF THE WOLF REMAKE: CHAPTER 2.**

* * *

_A young boy, no older than twelve, was sitting in a chair listening to the radio in his little hut as it announced news that would change the lives of many forever._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have just received word that the government needs use our station for a national broadcast. We now present you the Prime Mister of Australia."_

_"People of Australia, over seventy years ago my predecessor announced the news that Australia was at war with Japan just three years after we declared war with Germany. It comes with great sadness that I must announce that Australia is once again at war. But this time, it is not a war against another nation, it is not a war over national pride or for territorial gain. It is a war against a different species."_

_The boy's head snapped up at this announcement._

_'Did they found out? Are we at war with humans?' These were the boy's thoughts as he got out of his chair and walked closer to the radio._

_"People of Australia, for years we thought that Humans were the only inntaniget beings on this planet. This is false. We are at war with creatures we thought were Myths. We are at war with " The radio cut out for a few seconds but the boy already knew what this meant._

_"... These monsters have attacked our citzains. Their hands are covered in the blood of families. I here by declare war on these monsters, these abominations! If any of them are listening to this broadcast, we won't rest until your kind have been destroyed! Prepare yourselves for war for we will track you all down and ..."_

_The hate filled speech continued, but the boy didn't listen. He just sat the corner of his hut for what must of been an hour. He just sat there in silence. His kind were at war. And the enemy wouldn't stop until they were all dead._

_The boy stood up after much thought and turned to the door of his hut._

_"If the humans want a fight, they're going to get one." With that the boy pushed open the door of his hut and started to walk towards a nearby town._

_"They are going to regret the day they decided to mess with us."_

* * *

Rick shot up from the ground, breathing heavily over the old memory. Once he had calmed down he looked at his surroundings, thinking he would see the metal and wooden walls of his home.

Instead what he saw were the walls of a small tent. He looked to his side and saw a leather bag with a cap on it. Rick picked it up and took off the cap. He sniffed the hole the cap covered and put it in his mouth after he was sure it was full of safe water. He drank the water until the water bag was empty. He put the cap back on and placed the bag down before looking around.

Rick saw his coat and shirt laid out in front of him on a blanket. He also saw a sack and a holsted pistol. Rick put his shirt and coat on before opening the sack there and looking inside it. In it was a powder flask, a smaller bag for pistol shot and a map.

Rick raised an eyebrow at the powder flask and pistol shot before he looked at the pistol. The Australian man put the sack down and picked up the pistol. When he took it out of the holster he saw it was an old one shot, cap and ball pistol.

Rick was confused at this but he put the pistol back and attached the holster to himself anyway. He slung the sack over his shoulder and walked out of the tent.

"He's awake!" A girl yelled once Rick came out.

He looked up and saw a girl wearing blue clothes and a boy also wearing blue clothing. Their skin was dark and they had blue eyes. The girl had loops in her hair and the boy had what looked like a pony-tail. Rick ran through his options in his head:

1: He could run. A cowardly choice that he'd take if there was no other option.

2: Kill everyone. Something that Rick wanted to avoid if possible.

and finally, 3: Stay and figure things out peacefully.

As Rick thought about his choices another, younger boy seemly _flew_ out of a nearby tree. He was holding a staff of some sort and had arrow tattoos on his head and hands.

"Are you OK?" The girl asked while she walked closer to Rick.

Before he could answer the question the boy with the pony-tail moved in front of the girl and pulled out a machete.

"Katara, stay back." Pony-tail said to the girl, Katara.

Katara rolled her eyes before pushing the boy out of the way. She looked at Rick before continuing.

"Sorry about my brother. I'm Katara." She said with a friendly smile.

"And I'm Aang." The tattooed boy introduced as he moved closer to Katara a bit.

Rick nodded before looking at the one with the pony-tail. He looked back at Katara and Aang before answering.

"Rick." He said simply and clearly.

"Brick?" The guy with the pony-tail asked in confusion.

Rick sighed before looking at him.

"RICK. My name is RICK."

"That's a stupid name."

"Oh say's the guy with a pony-tail."

"IT'S NOT A PONY-TAIL!"

Aang moved between Rick and the older boy. He moved his hand so one was facing Rick with the other facing the older boy.

"Sokka, we don't want to start a fight. Remeaber?" He said with wisdom and responsibility. The boy in blue, Sokka was shaking in anger before responding.

"HE STARTED IT!" He yelled while point a finger at Rick.

Katara walked over to her before looking at him.

"Real~ mature."

Rick shook his head at the childish antics they were getting into before apologizing and asking them a question.

"Look, I'm sorry for almost picking a fight with you guys but can someone explained to me what happened?"

The three of them stopped arguing before looking at Rick.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

Rick scratched behind his ear while responding.

"Well, the last thing I remember is sitting in my hut all the way out in the desert, I black out and the next thing I know I'm laying in a tent with the top half of my clothes removed, a leather bag filled with water next to me, a sack near my clothes filled with stuff I've never seen before, and a gun of mine I kept in a locked up vault."

"What the hell is gun?" Sokka asked in confusion.

He wasn't the only one as Aang and Katara looked at Rick with the same look of confusion. Rick also had a look of confusion on his face, but for a completely different reason.

"You know a gun." Nothing. "Pistol, rifle, shotty, black powder?"

The three shook their head at the unfamiliar words thrown out them.

"Aw fuck it, it doesn't matter anymore, can someone just tell me where I am?" Rick asked.

"We're between Omashu and Chin village." Aang replied.

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"Chou province."

"Nope."

"Earth Kingdom?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

It was at this time Rick remembered the map that was in the sack he found inside the tent.

"Forget it. Can you just show me where I am on this map?" The large man pulled out said map from the sack and opened it up. But instead of a map of Australia like he thought it was a map of the whole Earth.

Rick didn't question it but instead crouched down and laid it on the ground in front of the other three. Their eyes widden as they looked at it before talking to Rick.

"Rick, what is this?" Aang asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's a map of the world." Rick said slowly.

Aang look at the others with wide eyes. They all looked at each other before Aang looked at Rick and put his hand into his robe.

"Rick that's not what the world looks like. THIS is what the world's like."

With that he pulled out his own map and laid it down in front of Rick. It was a shocking sight. The maps were different, yet the owners of each calmed they were both maps of the world.

Rick stared at the two maps for what must of been a few minutes before responding.

"How?" The other looked at him trying to figure out what he meant.

"How could this happen? It was just a myth, a story." He started to ramble.

"Rick snap out it, calm down OK." Aang told him while snapping his fingers. It seemed to work. "Now, what do you mean by myth?"

The large man started to breathe heavily as he remembered the old tale he was told once.

"There's a legend about a race of beings that live a thousand years ago. They were called_ Draconem Sapiens_, they were Human in shape, two legs and two arms attached to a torso with a head on the top.

But they were different because they also had a pair of wings on their back and a tail. They could also breathe fire, like a Dragon.

Anyway, the legend says that about a thousand years ago after spending thousands of years hiding themselves from humans, they were found out by them. The humans were so frightful of how the Draconem looked, they started to wipe them out in fear that if they didn't, the Draconem would wipe them out. A genacide. In the end only a hundred or so Draconem were left.

But, one of them figured out a way to rip a hole in reality itself to another world. They fled through the hole and sealed it before the humans could wipe them out for good. But the Dragcoms were never heard from again.

Ever since I heard the story I thought it was just that, a story. But now, I think there might of been some truth to it." Before he could continue any farther Katara interupted him.

"Rick, what are you saying?"

He looked at everyone in front of him as he slowly came to terms to what he had just figured out.

"I'm in another world."

* * *

**A/N: So, how was Rick's introduction to the group?**

**Please tell me what you think with a review and I'll see you later.**


	3. A New World

**RISE OF THE WOLF REMAKE: CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_A teenager, no older than thirteen, ran across the sand of the outback as artillery fire rained down upon his squad. The teen boy tightened his grasp on the rifle in hand as harebell flew into his arm. Despite this the boy kept running without a care in the world._

_"Guns sighted! One thousand meters!" He yelled out t do the people around him._

_Another fragmentation shell landed landed near by sending bits of metal into the group. One of them, a girl in her late teens fell to the ground as a shard flew into her chest. But despite this she got back up with said shard sticking out of her chest. She grabbed the piece of metal and pulled it out before the wound started to close like magic._

_"Guns, Five hundred meters!" The boy in the group yelled before raising his old .303._

_He aimed at one of the men firing the guns before unleashing WW1-styled hell on them. Ten men became ten corpses as the boy dropped the empty gun. As the boy ran he began to shift as his eyes changed color and his nails became claws. The transforming boy leaped at one of the men with arms extended and mouth opened._

* * *

Everything was quite in the area, even the birds seemed to of been shocked into quietness. Three people in a forest clearing stared at the man in front of them, shocked at what he had just said. The oldest of the three, Sokka decided to break the silence.

"Another world? Is that even possible?" He asked in shock.

"Well, look at what we have." Rick said as looked down at the two maps at their feet.

"Here we have two maps. My map shows the place I know as Earth. The world I'm from. Your map however shows a different world. So unless one of us is lying, this would be enough to prove I'm not of this world. But not only that there's another thing that would prove it.

"Earlier when I was explain what I remembered before waking up here, I said the word 'Gun'. None of you knew what that meant, nor did you know what words used to describe guns meant. And from where I'm from pretty much everyone has known what a gun is for the last three hundred years, even longer in some places." The large man paused for breath before continuing.

"Add up everything I just said and there is only one way to explain everything. I am not of this world." Rick said before silence fell.

"Ok, so what now?" Aang said after a few moments.

Rick stayed silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Well, first I have to get my bearings, find out where I am. Then I have to figure out how to survive here, I need to know what lives here and if there is anything important happening I need to know." He explained while studying the map of his new world. Aang also looked down at the map and started to explain the basics.

"Well, there's four nations in our world, one nation for each element. There's the Water Tribes at the North and South poles, some of the people there are able to control anything water-based. They are called Waterbenders. Then you have the Earth Kingdom in the middle here, they are the largest of the Nations. Just like the Water Tribes they have Benders that can control Earth. Then there's the Fire Nation..."

Rick noticed the others had paused when they mentioned the Fire Nation and wondered what was wrong.

"I'm guessing you three aren't big fans of these guys?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

The others glanced up at him before looking at each. The look in their eyes told Rick that they had all seen things they shouldn't of.

"The war." Aang said with sad eyes, shaking in a mixture of crying and anger.

Rick leaned forward to listen to what the young monk had to say.

"One hundred years the Fire Nation invaded the Air Temples, my home. They..." The boy stopped as tears started to leak out of his eyes.

Katara looked at Aang with worry in her eyes and decided to continue for him. But as she opened her mouth to speak, Aang continued himself.

"They killed everyone. The Air Nomad genocide. They invaded the Earth Kingdom and attacked the Water Tribes. That started the war. A war that's still going." Katara put her hand on Aang's shoulder as he tried to calm himself down.

Rick put his head down in respect to those who were killed as he remembered his own war.

* * *

_The bullets ripped through the boy as he jumped on to a soldier with claws out and mouth open. He tore the gun out of the man's hands and turned the weapon on it's former owner._

_The wounds on the boy started to close up as he fired the assault rifle into the man's head before pointing it at the other soldiers around the piece of artillery. The other people in his group did the same as him, killing men and taking their guns before killing anyone else who stood in their way._

_One of the people in the boy's group was a large man holding a modified M2 machine gun. He fired the weapon at a truck carrying men onto the battlefield. The large 50. caliber rounds tore through the metal of the truck like paper. One of the rounds went through the windshield of the truck and into the chest of the driver._

_The truck swerved before tipping over and rolling into another truck, one carrying grenades and rockets. The boy looked at the improvised fireworks for a few seconds before returning his attention to the battle in front of him when a bullet hit a girl next to him in the chest._

_She yelled in pain as steam rose from the wound meaning one thing and thing only. The boy looked where the bullet came from and widened he eyes at what he saw._

_"HUNTERS!"_

* * *

Rick looked back up at the others before speaking.

"Are you sure that not even one of the Nomads survived." He asked slowly, hoping that the answer wouldn't be yes. The siblings in blue glanced at each other before Aang answered.

"I'm the last Airbender. The last Air Nomad."

Rick tilted his head in confusion but decided to not ask questions about the time gap. He could tell that Aang was telling the truth just from the look in the young boy's eyes. It was the look Rick saw every time he looked into a mirror.

"I know it isn't much, but I know what it's like to be the survivor of a genocide." Rick said he lifted his shirt, showing Aang a tattoo on the left side of his chest. A tattoo of claw marks.

"My people lived in the desert. Since we lived in such a hard place we did whatever it took to survive, however we had a code that stated we wouldn't steal. Someone broke that rule and stole from an army convoy. The idiot stole a crate of weapons and pissed off the soldiers. The army attacked us to retrieve the weapons and we were forced to defended ourselves.

"The government ordered the army to kill everyone in our town as revenge. Some of us got away and we gave each other tattoos to show we're survivors. I found out later the others were all killed later by army patrols. As far as I know, I'm the last one with a claw tattoo. The last of my people."

Rick pulled the shirt down and looked back at the others. They turned their heads down to pay respect to Rick's people before Rick spoke up.

"Alright, enough of this depressing shit. Let's get back on track." He said as he looked back down at the maps.

"From you three, I've learn't that there are four Nations, Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. I've been told that the Tribes and the Kingdom have people that can control their namesake and I'm going to assume that the same goes for the other two. And I've also been told that there's a war going on, one that started a hundred years ago. Did I miss anything?" The others shook their heads. Rick continued.

"Ok then, got a few questions here and I need quick answers: What languages are in this world?"

"Everyone in this world uses the same language. We don't have a name for the spoken or Written Language." Katara answered.

"Can you show me what the written language is like?" Aang picked up a stick and moved so Rick could see the letter the right way. He wrote the character for Earth on the ground.

"OK then, the people here speak English and write in Chinese. Does any of the nations have an industrial base?"

"What you mean?" Sokka asked in confusion.

"Does anyone have any factories or advance technology?"

"The Fire Nation have steam-powered iron ships and these big steam-powered land vehicles called tanks. They have holes on top so people can firebend out of them. No one else has them though."

"OK then so they have late 1800s or World War 1 level Tech, minus the guns of course. Last two questions, what's the status of the war and who's winning?" Katara glanced at the other two before answering.

"The Southern Water Tribe has been reduced to a single village, the men of the Village left to fight in the war, including our father. They also don't have any benders now that I've left. The North is was attacked a few weeks ago. We were there at the time for training and we turned the tide of the battle, the attack failed. The Earth Kingdom is bad though. Much of it has been taken over by the Fire Nation with many colonies along the west coast." She paused for breath.

"The capital, Ba Sing Se, hasn't been taken yet thanks to it's walls. Although at the rate the Fire Nations going it's only a matter of time before the Earth Kingdom falls. Unless we do something."

Rick glanced up from his thoughts stared at Katara with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't mean to offend you, but what the fuck are three teenagers going to do against a nations that controls a good chunk of the planet? Because I doubt you can do much." He said while pointing at the three.

"I'm the Avatar." Aang said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Aang."

"Yeah."

"I'm from a different world."

"Yeah so?"

"I don't know what 'Avatar" means."

"Oh."

"Mind shedding some light on that?"

"Sure, the Avatar is the only person capable of bending all four elements. They are responsible for bring peace and balance to the world as well as being the bridge between this world and the spirit world. When the Avatar dies they are reincarnated as the next element in the cycle, the Avatar before me was Avatar Roku from the Fire Nation and the next element in the cycle was Air and I was born at the same time Roku died so I'm the Avatar."

Rick stared at the young boy for a few seconds before rubbing his head to stop a headache.

"So you're telling me, the only one that's able to defeat a global superpower is a skinny bald kid?"

"Pretty much."

"...you guys are fucked, you know that right?"

"Actually, the Avatar is said to be the most powerful person alive." Katara said.

Rick stared at the three for a few more seconds before sighing and standing up.

"Well, thanks for the help and all but I think I know everything I need to know. Good luck on your little quest to save the world." With that Rick picked up the sack of items he had before turning around walked away.

"Wait!" Aang yelled out as he jumped in front of Rick with the help of his Airbending. The large man didn't even blink when he saw the bending.

"Where are you going?" The Avatar said while looking up at Rick.

"Don't know, don't care. I just want to start moving." He told the Airbender.

"Why don't you come with us? We were heading towards a village to resupply when we found you." Aang offered with a large smile.

"Wait a second Aang." Sokka said as he came up and grabbed the young boy. He dragged Aang away from Rick and started to whisper to him with his sister.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What did I do?"

"We don't know anything about this guy, he could be lying about that 'other world' stuff. Even if he's telling the truth we don't know what people from his world's like, he might not even be human!"

"He looks human enough."

"He might be tricking us somehow. I say we ditch him."

"Sokka! We can't just leave him." Katara added.

"Yes we can! He might eat us in the middle of the night!"

"Oh so now he's a cannibal?"

"You three do realize I can hear you right?"

"And now he's got super hearing!"

"You're right next to me and yelling, how can I not hear you?"

"SUPER HEARING!"

"Sokka, shut up!" Katara yelled at her brother.

"I'm leaving."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You yelled out 'super hearing' before!"

"No I didn't!"

"Uh guys, Rick's leaving."

"Shut up Aang!" The two siblings yelled at the same time.

Aang sighed before walking away with the Large man. He pulled on Rick's coat to get his attention. Rick stopped and look at Aang with a sigh.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about Sokka."

"It's alright, I've had to deal with that sort of shit for a long time."

"It still isn't right."

"Aang, once you spend a couple of years fighting in a war, killing in a war, the lines between right and wrong disappear. I don't care what he says."

"...you've killed?"

"I'm not sure how wars are fought here but in my world, when you're at war you have a choice: Kill or be killed."

It was at this time the Water Tribe siblings noticed Aang was missing.

"Aang?"

"Over here."

The two looked over to Rick and Aang. Sokka and Katara glared at each other before looking back at Rick and Aang.

"Sokka says he'll give Rick a chance if he doesn't, and I quote 'eat me in my sleep'." Katara said while glaring at her brother.

Rick glance at the Water Tribe 'warrior' before looking at Aang.

"I don't want to cause any trouble..."

"It's fine, we'll just head to the next village and sort things out there after we resupply." The monk said with a smile.

"Thank you for your kindness." Rick said while nodding.

"Then it's settled. Let's go get Appa and move out." The airbender said as he took out a animal-shaped whistle.

"Wait, Appa? Who's Appa?" Rick asked in confusion. Katara walked towards Rick before answering.

"He's Aang's flying Bison."

Rick stared at the waterbender before it clicked in his head.

"Right, different world, different Animals. Makes sense."

Aang blew into the whistle, causing Rick to cover his ears in pain, he grunted as the whistle continued.

"Fucking hell!"

Aang stopped blowing the whistle and looked up at the sky, waiting for something to happen. A loud groan came from near by and a large six legged bison flew over to the clearing they were in. Following it was a winged lemur.

Rick stared at the animals as the large bison landed and the Lemur placed itself on Aang's shoulder. The lemur looked at Rick and screamed before flying into the bison's saddle.

Rick sighed as the others packed away the tent he was in before and climbed into Appa's saddle.

"I'm a long, long way from home."

* * *

**A/N: IT'S DONE! DONE DONE DONE, FUCKING DONE!**

**Finally!**

**Time to work on chapter 4!**


	4. Lest We Forget (ANZAC Tribute)

ANZAC Day tribute.

* * *

_2__5th of April, 2015_

_A boy stood at the war damage monument in front of him. Sadness stung at his eyes as he looked over the damage of the stone. Despite the heavy fighting that had surrounded the stone pillar the day before none of the names on it were touched by the fighting._

_Around the boy were allies and enemies if it was any other day. Although he felt anger about the man next to him, someone that would of loved nothing more then to kill him, he knew that he had a right to stand here like the rest of them._

_The Australian part of the war had raged for the last two years, killing thousands. But on this day, a truce was made so that no blood would be spilled on this day of remembrance._

_Both sides had grandfathers and great-grandfathers that fought in the trenches in that far off land all those years ago. Some of the older men on one side had even fought there themselves in their long lives._

_The boy stopped his thoughts and looked forward to see two men step forward, one man for each side. The boy shook his head at that thought because today, there was no sides, only Australians and New Zealanders remembering those that came before._

_The men talked for half an hour, the man on the left talking about how his great-grandfather fought at the land known as Gallipoli. The man on the right talked about how he himself fought at that great battle a century ago. In a surprising and unexpected reveal, the man on the right talked about how he fought along side the man of the left's great-grandfather and how they were best friends and how he held the old soldiers hand as he passed from a bullet to the lung._

_Many tears were shed that morning. Everyone came forward to talk about how that great battle affected their lives. And just as the sun rose, the two men in front announced how they wish for the war to end, at least for the sake of the men and women that came before them. As they left for their respective groups they said these final words._

_"Lest We Forget"_

_"Lest We Forget" Everyone repeated._

_The group that had gathered that day left the Stone monument to enjoy the rest of the day and remember the brave men and women who have fallen._

_The boy walked past a gathering of men from both sides playing the old game of two up and drinking a gunfire breakfast, coffee with rum in it. The boy felt a smile on his face and despite his normal habit of removing said smile whenever it broke out, he didn't this time. It felt good to see two people enjoy the day together, instead of trying to kill each other._

_The boy walked over to the game of two up and despite his age, they gave him a gunfire breakfast. He smiled and took the mug as a thought entered his mind._

_'Why wouldn't we be together? Today, the only thing here are Aussies and Kiwis, because today's ANZAC day. And that's all that matter's.'_

* * *

"ck... Ri... Rick!" A voice yelled out.

The large man snored as he was woken up. It had gotten late and he had gone to sleep on Appa. He turned his head towards the voice and saw it was Katara.

"Sorry to wake you up Rick but we're to land soon and we need some help." The waterbender explained as Appa slowly descended.

"It's alright Katara, I was just dreaming." Rick told her as he sat up and stretched. Aang turned to look at the outworlder.

"What were you dreaming about?" The Avatar asked out of curiosity.

All he got was a small smile and a phrase.

"_Lest We Forget_"

"Sorry?" Sokka asked out of confusion. The Australian man next to him snapped out of his memories with that question.

"Nothing, just some old memories." With that response Rick looked up at the stars above them, knowing that somewhere out there, those brave souls were at peace.

* * *

_"They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old; _

_Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn. _

_At the going down of the sun and in the morning _

_We will remember them."_

* * *

**A/N: For those of you that don't know the 25th of April 2015 will be the Centenary of the ANZAC landing in Turkey, where Australian and New Zealand Army Corps landed on the beach of Gallipoli during World War One.**

**For many, myself included, we see this as the day our Nations were truly born. On ANZAC Day we remember everyone from war. So I make this chapter to remember everyone that went to war and never came back and to those who did came back but had mates that never did.**

**My grandfather was in the city of Darwin when it was bombed by the Japanese. It was the first time Australia had ever been attacked. I make this for him.**

**I make this for the men that landed on that beach in Turkey all those years ago.**

**I make this for the men who marched across the Jungles of New Guinea to protect their homes.**

**To the ANZACs and our siblings in Turkey, I make this for you. May you all Rest In Peace.**


	5. Hiatus Announcement

Hiatus Announcement.

I'm sorry for those waiting for the next chapter of ROTW but I'm afraid that won't be for years to come.

The reason being the scale of the story I'm planning. This is a project that would take years to complete along with a lot of talent and experience.

Talent and experience I do not have nor will I have them for many years to come.

For the moment I'll focus on smaller stories, starting with oneshots and moving up from there. When I believe I have what it takes to complete Wolf, then I will do so.

However before I do, I'll leave these hints for my future plans. These may or may not be connected to this story and they may or may not be connected to the other stories I'm planning.

Hint 1: A girl with a cleaver.

Hint 2: A girl with a scythe.

Hint 3: Scales, Wings, Fire with Metal, Rubber and Lasers chasing them.

Hint 4: Robots, Ghosts, Gods, A Village and The Little Girl now grown to Stop someone from suffering a fate she and her friends once shared.

I'm sorry for this news but it's what must be done to ensure that when the time comes, Wolf will be a work I am proud of. Thank you for your time and I hope to see you again when the time comes.

Goodbye.


	6. Announcement!

**A/N: Hello everyone. As you can tell by the updated summery of the story, I have stopped working on the version of this story all together. I am now trying to,**

**A: get a job and therefore money**

**And B: Use that money to hire an artist for a comic version.**

**I have already started talks with a couple of people on Deviant Art and so far I've narrowed down possible artists to a reasonable amount. I have all them if it is possible to create a short comic based on the prologue to wolf and so far all I have to do now is pay them. Once I find the right artist you can bet I'll be working non stop for this to happen.**

**I'm sorry for this good/bad news but this is the beginning of much greater things.**

**Thank you for your time and I hope you all read the comic: Dying Wolves, Coming 201X because who fucking knows when I'll get the cash for this.**


End file.
